


A Weight Off His Shoulders

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Hot Chocolate, M/M, New Years, Short One Shot, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: John pays Laszlo an unexpected visit on New Years Eve





	A Weight Off His Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been able to do any fic writing for a couple of months as I haven't been well but had to try and get this short one down and post it for New Year :) 
> 
> I will get back to the new chapters of Temper eventually I promise! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one :)

 

 

“Good evening Mr Moore, happy new year” 

 

“And a happy new year to you, Cyrus,” John said, returning the older man’s smile as he closed the front door.

 

“Doctor Kreizler is in the drawing room.”

 

John walked through,pausing in the doorway a few moments to watch his friend who was seemingly lost in thought, looking up at the grand Christmas tree, with a cup in his hand.The room smelled sweetly of cocoa.John cleared his throat and gave Laszlo a warm smile when he turned around.

 

“John? I did not expect to see you tonight.”

He turned to the nearby table and poured hot chocolate from the pot that Cyrus had left for him and handed a cup to John.

“I am surprised you’re not attending a party or perhaps enjoying the company of……”  He trailed off and John raised an eyebrow, not even trying to suppress his smirk.

 

“I would rather spend the evening with one of my oldest friends.And I am surprised that you didn’t finish that sentence with something about,‘a house of disrepute.’ ”

 

“I have decided not to be so quick with a sharp tongue.”

 

John raised both eyebrows this time.

 

“You do not think me capable of that?”

 

“On the contrary, I’m quite looking forward to this all new Laszlo Kreizler,” John said with a wink and Laszlo chuckled softly.

 

“I wouldn't go that far, John.”

 

They stood side by side looking at the tree, the small white lights dancing in their eyes.

Laszlo sighed. “I wasn’t going to put a tree up this year, it was always something that Mary enjoyed and……well, it just doesn’t feel the same anymore.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“But Stevie retrieved the decorations from the attic. Rather, he asked Cyrus to get them because he couldn’t reach the ladder.

I admit that I sometimes forget he is still only a child. He has seen a lifetime of hardship and the ugliness of the world, he deserves to at least experience the innocence and joy of Christmas traditions."

 

John nodded. “Indeed he does.”

 

“And I know he misses Mary, even if he can not find the words to say it.”

 

“He reminds me of someone,” John said, looking Laszlo in the eye now, with another soft but knowing smile.

 

Laszlo smiled ruefully. “Perhaps.“

Without realising it, he moved even closer to John as they turned their faces towards the tree again, their arms touching, fabric bushing against fabric.

‘I’m tired, John. So very tired.”

 

“You can always lean on me, Laszlo, even literally.” John gestured to his shoulder and Laszlo looked all at once surprised and unsure. Hesitantly he rested his head on John’s strong, broad shoulder. His own shoulders sank and his neck relaxed as he gave in, allowing John to take his weight.

 

“Happy new year, Laszlo.”

 

“Happy new year, John.”


End file.
